


Time's Silver Stream

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflecting on long-ago beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time's Silver Stream

**Author's Note:**

> This is set thirty-five years after the launch of the _Enterprise NX-01_. Jonathan and Malcolm have a long-established relationship; this is Jonathan's voice. The title is a reference to the poem "Silver" by Walter de la Mare.

 

“You look fine, Jonathan, trust me.”

The mirror reflects two older men, and I can’t take my eyes from the one who isn’t me. I gaze at Malcolm, silently deciding that I never expected him to look so distinguished when his dark hair turned to silver over the years. 

I smile and his reflection returns it. “It’s hard to believe the Federation is twenty-five years old today. The beginning felt so precarious.”

Malcolm turns me to face him, touching my cheek with his fingertips. “Aren’t all beginnings precarious in a way?”

“Not ours. I was never more sure of anything.”

 


End file.
